


Captain Paw

by Lady_Vibeke



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/pseuds/Lady_Vibeke
Summary: “Hey,” Len called after a moment, and Barry turned around to find him chuckling with the cat nestled upon his chest. “Next one's Purry Allen.”Barry shook his head in utter, loving disbelief. “There’s not going to be a next one.”“Next two ones?”“Len!”“Purry Allen and Leopard Snart?”It was really hard to keep the stubborn smile tugging at Barry's lips from spreading uncontrollably across his face. He was so weak for Len he would happily take in any stray Len would bring home, cat, dog, rat or whatever.ORLeonard rescues a cat and Barry's not saying his boyfriend's a herobut...





	Captain Paw

Len stumbled into the apartment holding something to his chest, bundled in his parka.

Barry rushed to him, alarmed by the blood on his knuckles and the pungent smell he brought into the house.

“What the hell happened?” he asked, trying to see if he was hurt. No broken bones or major wounds, it seemed. But he did smell like he was burned or something.

Len carefully detached the bundle from himself and allowed Barry to see what he was carrying: a small white face peeked out of the folds of the parka, bright yellow eyes squinting weakly at Barry.

“A cat?”

“She was half frozen in the snow,” explained Len, stroking the wet fur with a finger. “A bunch of stupid kids were trying to set fire to her.”

Barry sensed the anger in his voice. He knew Len well enough to guess what the sight of such a disgusting abuse must have triggered in him. Len was no saint himself, but he couldn't stand bullies, and nor could Barry. The two of them, however, had very different opinions as to how injustice should be punished.

“Wait,” Barry said, a little worriedly. “Len? What did you do to them?”

Len was barely listening to him: he was soothing the cat with low, soft sounds, trying to warm her up. The cat was purring.

“Eye for an eye,” Len whispered. “Don’t worry, they’re not dead,” he added, meeting Barry's horrified look. He smirked. “I wanted them to live to feel the agony of those nice third-degree burns.”

Yes, that made sense. Honestly, Barry was supposed to at the very least scold his boyfriend's behaviour, but he had to admit he was quite okay with how things had been dealt with: hadn't Len caught them, those kids would _have _set the poor creature on fire, and probably would have done that again. After such a lesson, it was unlikely they were going to try that again: they were going to have huge issues with fire for the rest of their lives, and that should pretty much settle the problem.

Len was, in his own personal way, a hero. Not that he liked being called that.

Barry smiled. “Captain Cold setting things on fire? Really?”

Len sorted out a half laugh. “Mick will be proud. Don’t look at me like that, those jerks deserved it. Now get some hot water, we need to warm this girl up.”

“How do you know it’s a girl?”

“Calico coat.” Len pulled his parka open enough to allow Barry to see the upper half of the cat: there were red and black spots scattered all over her fur. “Only female cats get three colours.”

So Len was a cat expert? Barry shouldn't be surprised, really: Len was basically a cat himself.

“Okay, Cat Whisperer,” Barry teased. “Take those clothes off, you’ll catch a cold. No pun intended.” He attempted to take the cat from Len, but Len refused to move, holding on tight to the purring little thing.

“I’ll do that when I'm sure she’s alright.”

Barry could see what this was really about: having been a victim of abuse himself, and having been his little sister's protector since forever, Len was taking this situation very personally.

Barry rubbed a hand over Len's back and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Give her to me,” he murmured. “Come on, Len, you can’t take care of her if you get sick. It’s gonna take you five minutes to get a hot shower and clean clothes. I’m not gonna leave her.”

It took Len several seconds to finally nod and hand out the purring bundle to Barry.

“Okay,” he said when he finally let go with an evident effort. He looked at Barry and smiled faintly. “Thank you,” he added, and Barry, heart melting, brushed his lips against his. He loved this emotional mess of a crook.

“Shower,” he ordered then. “I'll get a dry blanket for the furball.”

When he was sure Len was in the shower, Barry let the cat out of the parka. She didn't even try to move: she was too cold and numb to even react when Barry gently wrapped her in his favourite plaid and sat down with her by the radiator in the living room. He hadn't been there five minutes when Len knelt by his side.

“Is she okay?” he asked quietly, craning his neck to see the cat's face: she was curled on Barry's lap, her nails digging in his jeans as if she was afraid he could slip away from underneath her.

“I think she's gonna be just fine,” grinned Barry. “She was lucky you found her.”

Len curled by Barry's side and rested his head in the crook of his neck as he started petting the cat's dirty but soft fur. She needed a bath but they had time for that.

“Hey, there.” Len made those weird little noises with his tongue again and the cat lazily turned to him.

“You speak cat,” Barry said, impressed.

“Of course I do!” Len retorted indignantly. “Welcome back, my friend,” he said to the cat. “Don’t worry: you’re in safe hands, here. We kicked those bastards' asses.”

Barry smiled despite himself. He shouldn't be proud of his boyfriend for sending three people to the hospital, but he was. Oh, he couldn't wait to tell Mick and Lisa!

“Why don’t you take her?” he whispered to Len. “I’ll go put on some soup for us and find some tuna for our guest.”

Len carefully took the cat into his arms and settled by the radiator. “Guest? You don’t believe I’m giving her up, do you?”

No, of course Barry wasn't that naïve. He was already a bit smitten, too, after all. And the way Len looked at this cat... there was so much love, so much devotion in his eyes...

“My mistake. I meant tuna for our girl.”

“You’re a dog person,” Len argued but Barry shrugged.

“Maybe. But I’ve already got you, don’t I? I can live with another cat.”

Len gave him a smug smirk. “I love you.”

“I know,” Barry dropped a kiss on his lips, than whispered in Len's ear: “You can thank me later.”

“You can count on that,” Len promised.

“Have you thought about a name?”

Len scrutinised the cat as though looking for inspiration. “I have a feeling you have a suggestion,” he said after a moment, seeing the mischievous glint in Barry's eyes.

And Barry did have an idea. And idea that was probably going to get him slapped, but still.

“Captain Paw.”

Len snorted out a laugh. It was ridiculous, but Barry could tell he liked it. “How are you even real?”

“Gone?”

“Gone.”

Barry stood up and headed towards to kitchen.

“Hey,” Len called after a moment, and Barry turned around to find him chuckling with the cat nestled upon his chest. “Next one's Purry Allen.”

Barry shook his head in utter, loving disbelief. “There’s not going to be a next one.”

“Next two ones?”

“Len!”

“Purry Allen and Leopard Snart?”

It was really hard to keep the stubborn smile tugging at Barry's lips from spreading uncontrollably across his face. He was so weak for Len he would happily take in any stray Len would bring home, cat, dog, rat or whatever.

“I’m done,” he scoffed walking a could of steps backward before finally finding the strength to rip his eyes off the most heart-warming sight he'd recently had the pleasure to behold.

“He’ll change his mind,” he heard Len whisper to Captain Paw.

“You’re lucky you’re cute!” he yelled from the kitchen.

“She's a beauty, isn’t she?” Len yelled back.

Safely out of range, Barry finally allowed the smile to take over his face.

“I was talking to you!” he replied. In the meantime, he was typing a very important announcement to send to the group chat so that everyone knew the news:

_ So Len and I are dads now._

The first reply, almost instantly, came from Cisco:

_ wait, WUT?_

Barry was still thinking of a funny, clever retort, but Lisa, of course, was faster:

_ it's a cat_

_ I know my brother, come on_

_ it's a cat, isn't it?_

Again, Barry started typing only to be interrupted by Caitlin's reply:

_ If you don't name it Catlin Snow I will be personally offended!_

Barry heard Leonard groan from the living room.

“Look what you've done, Scarlet! We're going to have to adopt three new cats, now!”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thing I had in my drafts for a while, it was about time I finished this.
> 
> This is my very first Coldflash fic, please bear with me if it's not too good, I'm usually better at angst, but this one needed fluff so fluff it is. Let me know what you think, okay?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
